Who Knows
by dancergirl8295
Summary: The Pretty committee goes to Hawaii with there husbands and kids. Claire's daughter hates her, Derricks learning something about raising a teenage girl, Kemps daughter is training to be a Gymnastics champion and Alicia thinks Josh is cheating on her!
1. Chapter 1

I don't own the Clique.

Meet the Harrington's...

Massie Harrington- Still happily married to Derrick. Loves her daughter and her new adopted son Luke. She can't wait to go to the summer house in Hawaii with the whole PC.

Derrick Harrington- Excited about going to the summer house and reunite with all his friends again.

Bella Harrington- She fought for the spot as Alpha with Erica and won. She is the leader of the soccer siestas and rules OCD. She and Brett broke up during winter break when she caught him making out with the school slut. She is so excited about going to the summer house so she can see Ashley again.

Luke Harrington- Massie and Derrick's 7 year old adopted son. Loves his new home thinks Massie and Derrick are great parents. He and Bella are already fighting like brother and sister. With his short brown hair and hazel eyes, he is going to be a real ladies man.

Meet the Fishers…

Claire Fisher- With her new twins Megan and Michael she is very busy. She quit her job and is a stay at home mom, she is so busy with the new twins she doesn't even realize Ashley hates Orlando.

Cam Fisher- Is happy in Orlando but he can tell Ashley is not happy at all. He can't wait for a vacation with his old friends.

Ashley Fisher- HATES Orlando wishes she could go back to Westchester. Her 8th grade year was the worst ever. She made some new friends but she misses her friends in Westchester. Didn't have a boyfriend all year and she has not got that much sleep since the twins were born.

Meet the Hotz Family…

Alicia Hotz- Thinks Josh is cheating on her with his business partner Vicky. She wants to kick him out of the house but doesn't know how she would tell her kids. She can't wait for Hawaii!

Josh Hotz- Him and Alicia have been fighting a lot so to get away from the fighting he stays late at his office. He also can't wait for vacation, he needs a break.

Aaron Hotz- He is 16 years old and looks like a younger version of Josh except with longer hair. He can have any girl he wants or so he thinks when a dirty blonde haired girl catches his eye, then wants nothing to do with him this dream guy is going to have to work to get her attention.

Sophie Hotz- With her moms beautiful black hair and her dads chocolate brown eyes Sophie is the hottest girl at her school. This 14 year old rules her school and is the Alpha of her own Clique.

Jamie Hotz- She has dark brown hair with warm brown eyes. She is only six years old but is already ready to become Alpha of her school just like her older sister.

Meet the Plovert/Marvil Family…

Dylan Marvil- Her and Chris have been divorced for 2 years and they rarely see each other but what happens when they have to live in the same house together in Hawaii?

Chris Plovert- Divorced to Dylan and lives by himself in a single apartment. He only see's his kids once every month and every other Christmas. He can't wait for Hawaii that is until he hears Dylan will be there.

Ryan Plovert- He is 14 years old with curly red hair and bright blue eyes. He is twins with Matthew but is older by 3 minutes. He loves playing guitar and has a voice like an angel.

Matthew Plovert- He is twins with Ryan but instead of red curly hair, he has brown curly hair. He loves playing soccer and is there star goalie not to mention the captain of the team.

Hailey Plovert- This 16 year old red head is used to getting whatever she wants. With her straight red hair and navy eyes she can catch the eye of any guy in the room or so she thought.

Meet the Hurley Family…

Kristen Hurley- No one really knows why she married Kemp but things have been going great for her. She wishes her daughters played soccer but is trying to support them no matter what.

Kemp Hurley- Loves Kristen and his 2 daughters, his life is great and he can't wait for Hawaii.

Taylor Hurley- This 16 year old eat, sleeps and breathes gymnastics. She has dirty blonde hair with brown eyes she always wears her hair in a ponytail and is always practicing gymnastics and hopes one day to make it to the Olympics. She is really tired of her sister coping her every move.

Bailey Hurley- She is 14 years old with long light brown hair and bright green eyes. She wants to be just like her sister, she also does gymnastics but only because her older sister does.

**Review Please and tell me if I should continue!!! Thanks :) **


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own the Clique.

**Westchester, New York. The Harrington Estate.**

The Harrington family had just finished dinner and Massie was about to give her big news about Hawaii.

"Okay." Massie started "How would you like to go to Hawaii?"

"Ehmagawd really!" Bella shrieked.

"Yes and that's not even the best part. My old friends are coming with us I called them this morning and they all agreed." Massie smiled.

"So I get to see Ashley?" Bella asked practically jumping out of her seat.

"Yes Ashley is coming." Massie laughed.

"Who is Ashley?" Luke asked.

"My best friend." Bella replied.

"I didn't know you had friends." Luke laughed.

"Ha, Ha" Bella rolled her eyes.

"Okay well you should go start packing." Derrick said.

"Okay I will." Bella said.

She jumped out of her seat, hugged her mom and dad then raced upstairs to pack.

**Orlando, Florida. The Fisher house. **

"Oh my god! Are you serious!?" Ashley shouted. Her mom had just told her about Hawaii.

"Yes all of me and your dad's friends will be there." Claire smiled.

"The Harrington's will be there too." Ashley said excitedly. She was so excited she didn't have to spend her summer in Orlando.

"Yes they will be there." Cam laughed.

"This is great and the twins aren't coming right?" Ashley asked hoping the answer would be a no.

"No my parents are watching them." Claire replied.

"This is great!" Ashley squealed and ran upstairs to pack.

**Boston, Massachusetts. The Hotz Estate. **

"Hawaii! Oh my god are you serious?" Sophie squealed.

"Me and your dad's friends will be there too. There bringing there kids too it will be fun!" Alicia explained.

"Wait little kids so no one my age." Aaron said.

"No I think Kemp said he had a daughter your age." Josh smiled.

Aaron's eyes widened when he heard his dad say daughter.

"Oh and I think Dylan has a daughter your age too." Alicia added then laughed when she saw Aarons face.

"Going to Hawaii with not one but two hot chicks, I'm in." Aaron said then went upstairs to pack.

Sophie rolled her eyes at him "I guess I'm in too."

"Great, that leaves one more." Josh said looking at youngest daughter Jamie.

"Who me?" Jamie giggled.

"Yes you." Josh laughed picking up his daughter and tickling her.

"Okay! I will go." Jamie giggled.

"Alright let's get you packed." Josh said as him and Jamie raced upstairs.

**San Francisco, California. Marvil Estate.**

"Okay kids, I have big news." Dylan announced as she entered the living room.

Hailey continued texting not even glancing up from her screen.

Ryan and Matthew continued playing there video game paying no attention to her.

"WERE GOING TO HAWAII!" Dylan shouted at the top of her lungs.

"Cool" Hailey said shutting her phone.

"Awesome" Ryan and Matthew said then high fived.

"Lets get packed. Chop, chop children." Dylan clapped her hands and walked out of the room.

"Why is mom so weird?" Ryan asked after Dylan was gone.

"I don't know she has been like this ever since she and dad split up." Hailey shrugged.

**Phoenix, Arizona. The Hurley Estate.**

"Mom I can't leave I am in the middle of training." Taylor complained.

"Taylor don't you think you need a break." Kemp said.

"I can't take a break." Taylor said loudly.

"Yeah we can't take a break." Bailey said agreeing with her sister as she always did.

"A break would be good, I remember when I played soccer I always needed a little bit of a break sometimes." Kristen said. Kemp nodded.

"But gymnastics isn't like soccer mom. Please let me stay home." Taylor begged.

"Me too!" Bailey raised her hand.

Taylor rolled her eyes at her annoying little sister.

"You know any normal teenage girl would love the chance to go to Hawaii." Kristen laughed at her two daughters.

"Then take one of them with you." Taylor complained.

"That's enough now go upstairs and pack were going to Hawaii." Kemp demanded.

**Review Please! Tell me if I should continue this story or not! Thanks :) **


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own the Clique.**

**Okay I am going to start when all of the families are in the summer house unpacking in there rooms. **

**Ashley, Bella, Sophie and Bailey's room…**

"Okay so there are only two double beds." Sophie said looking at each of the girls.

"So were all girls two in each bed." Bella shrugged.

"Yeah I am with Bella." Ashley shouted locking arms with Bella.

"How do you two know each other anyway?" Bailey asked throwing her bag on her and Sophie's bed.

"She stayed at my house for like six weeks and we used to go to the same school." Ashley explained.

"Oh." Bailey said.

"Oh I forgot to ask how do you like Orlando?" Bella asked.

"I hate it so much, I want to move back to Westchester so badly." Ashley said.

"That sucks, I can't believe your mom made you move." Bella complained falling onto her bed.

"I know so where do you two live?" Ashley asked Bailey and Sophie.

"Boston." Sophie replied glancing up at Ashley.

"Sounds cool." Bella said. Ashley nodded.

"I guess." Sophie shrugged.

"What about you?" Ashley turned to Bailey.

"Arizona." Bailey said.

"Oh I love Arizona!" Sophie exclaimed.

"Yeah its okay." Bailey said.

"Why did you bring that?" Sophie asked pointing to Baileys leotard.

"Just in case my sister and I find somewhere to practice she brought one too." Bailey explained.

"Oh that explains the big biceps." Bella said poking Bailey's muscular arms.

"Yeah it's what my sister and I do 24/7." Bailey said.

"Wow so you have no life." Sophie gasped.

"If you want to put it that way then yeah." Bailey laughed.

"Alright girls lets sleep." Ashley said climbing into bed.

Then right before they turned off the light a dark haired little girl walked in carrying her favorite teddy bear.

"What do you want Jamie?" Sophie groaned.

"I came to sleep with you." Jamie said jumping up beside Sophie on the bed.

"No not with me and Bailey." Sophie said getting out of bed.

Sophie got up grabbed an extra pillow and blanket and set up a little bed on the floor.

"Here you sleep here." Sophie demanded pointing to the bed on the floor.

"Fine." Jamie sighed and walked over to the bed on the floor.

**Hailey and Taylor's room….**

Hailey and Taylor were unpacking in complete silence for the past 15 minutes.

"So what did you think of that guy down there, Aaron I think his name is." Hailey asked breaking the silence.

"He's okay." Taylor shrugged.

"You don't like him right?" Hailey raised her eyebrows.

"Nope I don't really date." Taylor replied.

"Why not?" Hailey asked shocked.

"I am too busy with gymnastics that I don't date or anything." Taylor explained.

"Good then I have no competition." Hailey smiled.

"Yeah he is all yours." Taylor rolled her eyes.

**Luke, Ryan, Matthew and Aaron's room….**

"Yes bunk beds!" Luke shouted rushing over to the top bunk.

"Whoa not so fast little dude." Aaron said grabbing Luke from his shirt. "You get bottom."

"But what if the weight of your big head breaks the bed and you coming crashing down on top of me." Luke smirked.

Matthew and Ryan started laughing until Aaron glared at them.

"What did you say?" Aaron said cracking his knuckles.

Luke gulped "I said the bottom bunk looks lovely."

"That's what I thought." Aaron said climbing to the top bunk.

"There are so many chicks here!" Matthew exclaimed.

"You say that like it's a bad thing." Aaron laughed.

"I saw my sister staring at you." Ryan said to Aaron.

"Is she the one with the dirty blonde hair?" Aaron asked.

"No she has red hair." Ryan answered pointing at his red hair.

"Oh yeah stupid question." Aaron laughed.

"You like Taylor, good chose she is HOT!" Matthew said.

"Yeah I know." Aaron agreed.

**Review Please!!!! :) Tell me if you want me to continue or if i am wasting my time! **


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own the Clique.

**The Harrington summer house**

**The kitchen**

**6:00am **

Aaron was sitting on the kitchen finishing his piece of toast. He couldn't sleep with Luke AND Matthew snoring so he decided to come eat in peace and quiet.

He just finished his last piece of toast, when he heard the front door close.

'_Who would be awake at 6 am on vacation?" Aaron thought. _

"Who is there?" Aaron whisper yelled from the kitchen.

"Just me." said a dirty blonde haired girl as she walked into the kitchen then got a glass of water. She was wearing pink short, shorts with a white tank top and hair in a high ponytail.

'_Wow she is HOT!" Aaron thought. _

"Why are you up this early?" Aaron asked fixing his hair wishing he had a mirror.

"I was running." Taylor replied after taking a big drink of her water.

"Sounds fun maybe tomorrow we can run together." Aaron said then flashing a smile, that back in Boston no girl could resist.

"Why do you think I run this early in the morning? It's because I want to run by myself." Taylor said slamming her empty glass down on the counter. _Strike one._

"Oh okay then maybe we could have lunch or breakfast? You know get out of this crazy house." Aaron asked. He has never got rejected by any girl before. But there's a first time for everything.

"No thanks but why don't you ask Hailey, I'm sure she would love too." Taylor suggested. _Strike two._

"I am not really interested in Hailey. I'm interested in you." Aaron muttered. He was not being shut down by a girl.

"Well I am not really interested in dating right now." Taylor said flatly and walked out of the kitchen. Leaving Aaron shocked and confused. _Strike three, I'm out!_

'_Am I losing my touch?' _

Aaron shook his head "Impossible."

**The Harrington Summer house.**

**Bella, Sophie, Ashley, Bailey and Jamie's room.**

**8:00 am **

"Wake up! Wake up!" Jamie shouted jumping on Sophie and Bailey's bed.

"We are awake." Sophie groaned.

"Then get up I hear people downstairs." Jamie said.

"Then go talk to them." Sophie said sitting up and rubbing her eyes.

"Hey you girls awake?" Alicia said walking into the room.

"Mom have you ever heard of knocking?" Sophie snapped.

"Chill Sophie, I was just coming in to tell you we are going to Starbucks if you girls want to come."

"I think we will pass." Sophie said answering for the girls.

"Okay then you will be staying here with your dad and don't leave without telling him first." Alicia demanded.

"I know."

**Starbucks**

**8:30am **

"Okay let's go around in a circle and tell about our lives, to catch up." Massie said as all the girls sat down.

"Me first!" Claire raised her hand. The girls nodded.

"Okay I love Orlando! The twins are fabulous and I quit my job to stay home with them. Also I think Ashley really likes Orlando now, she has made lots of new friends." Claire said happily.

"That's good, okay I am next but all I really have to say is my life is GREAT!" Massie smiled.

"Okay then." Dylan rolled her eyes.

"Your turn Dylan."

"Oh yes, well me and Chris are divorced it was what we both decided was best for us. He wants to see the kids more but the kids are all I have and I feel like my life is falling apart without him." Dylan said with tears in her eyes.

"It's okay Dylan." Kristen said placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Alright, go ahead Kristen." Dylan said wiping tears before they fell from her eyes.

"Well I barely see my daughters because there always doing gymnastics. I mean Taylor hasn't even dated and she is 16 years old. I am proud of them but sometimes I wish they were soccer players, that's just how I imagined my kids. Playing soccer and me cheering for them the bleachers." Kristen said staring at her coffee cup.

"Taylor has never dated?" Massie questioned.

"Nope never." Kristen shook her head. "And I think Bailey is going to be the same way because anything Taylor does, Bailey does the same thing."

"Wow." Massie said shocked.

"Alright Leesh." The four girls turned to her.

"I think Josh is cheating on me with his business partner Vicky. I want to kick him out of the house but I don't know how to tell the kids, especially Jamie she would be crushed." Alicia sighed feeling better now that she told someone.

The four girls were silent all not knowing what to say.

**The Harrington Summer house**

**Dining room**

**9:00am **

Cam, Kemp, Derrick, Josh, Chris, Sophie, Ashley, Bella, Bailey, Jamie and Hailey were eating breakfast that Josh had made.

"So what is everyone's plans today?" Chris asked.

But before anyone could answer a very confused Aaron walked in.

"What is wrong with me?" Aaron asked scratching his head.

"So much." Sophie rolled her eyes. Jamie giggled.

And with that Aaron left still confused.

"What is wrong with him?" Josh asked when Aaron was gone.

"He got shut down by a girl." Bailey answered.

"Who? We haven't even been here 24 hours." Josh asked. He knew it either had to be Taylor or Hailey because he hasn't left the house.

"Taylor, my sister." Bailey said. Hailey's eyes widened when she heard Taylors name.

"How do you know?" Hailey asked finally speaking up.

"She told me." Bailey said in a 'Duh' voice.

Hailey rolled her eyes then went back to staring at her plate.

**The Harrington Summer house**

**The deck **

**10:00am **

After they were done with breakfast Bella, Ashley, Bailey, Sophie and Jamie all went out to the deck with Matthew, Ryan and Luke.

"Hey guys." Sophie said taking a seat next to Matthew.

"Hey." They replied.

"What's up?" Bailey asked.

"Nothing really, Aaron was just out here asking us if there is something wrong with him." Matthew chuckled.

"Yeah Taylor turned him down." Bailey explained for the millionth time.

"Ouch he really liked her." Ryan said.

"Yeah well we all have our problems." Sophie said.

"Hey you want to go play soccer?" Matthew asked Ryan.

"Sure I got nothing better to do." Ryan said getting up.

Ryan and Matthew left with Luke close behind them.

"Matthew is soo hot!" Ashley exclaimed as soon as the boys were out of sight.

"Back off he is mine." Sophie said.

"You don't own him."

"But I called him!"

"When?"

"Just now."

"I think Ryan is much better." Bailey butted in.

"Well I call him!" Bella raised her hand.

"You can't do that!"

"I just did!"

All four girls continued arguing until Jamie yelled "STOP!"

The four girls stopped and looked at her.

"If you want to fight go somewhere else." Jamie said calmly.

"No we shouldn't fight." Ashley said.

"Why are you afraid?" Sophie asked facing Ashley.

"I'm not afraid!" Ashley shouted.

"Fine then, Bailey and me vs. you and Bella." Sophie said grabbing Bailey's muscular arm.

"Fine but when we get the guys don't come crying to us." Ashley said pulling Bella to her side.

"This should be good." Jamie muttered.

**Review please tell me your ideas!!!!!!!**


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own the Clique.

**The Beach**

**12:00pm**

Bella and Ashley were walking the beach, telling each other about their 8th grade year. When all of a sudden Bella stopped and froze, jaw dropped.

"Is that?" Bella asked pointing to two guys one with blonde hair and the other with spiked brown hair.

Ashley gulped "Yeah I think it is."

"How is my hair?" Bella asked smoothing out her hair.

"Wonderful." Ashley replied not even glancing at her hair. She just kept staring at the blonde with the dreamy green eyes. The blonde caught her staring and ran towards her with the brunette close behind.

"Oh my god! I can't breathe." Ashley panicked as the guys made their way towards them.

"Ashley Fisher!" the blonde shouted pulling her into a hug. Ashley missed the feeling of being in his arms and she never forgot about him when she was in Orlando not for a second.

"Zack King!" Ashley said releasing from the hug and smiling at him.

Bella and Brett just kind of stood there awkwardly not making eye contact.

"What are you doing here?" Zack asked excitedly.

"Our families are here for the summer. What are you doing here?" Ashley replied with the same amount of excitement.

"Same with me and Brett, you guys want to walk with us." Zack asked.

"Yes of course." Ashley answered ignoring Bella's what-are-you-thinking look she was giving her.

**The Harrington summer house**

**Hailey and Taylor's room**

**12:30pm**

"I can't believe it!" Hailey shouted at Taylor pacing back and forth.

"I turned him down, meaning now he is going to go after you so just go ask him out." Taylor said loudly. She and Hailey have been talking about Aaron asking her out for about 45 minutes now.

"Still did he just not see me." Hailey said throwing her hands in the air and flopping down on her bed.

"You need to get over yourself." Taylor rolled her eyes.

"Promise me you won't go after him. Unless I give you the okay." Hailey pleaded.

"I promise it's not like a liked him in the first place." Taylor said then left the room before Hailey could say anything else.

**The Harrington summer house**

**The backyard**

**12:50 **

Josh, Cam, Derrick, Kemp and Chris were outside in the backyard talking and watching Jamie and Luke chase each other around the yard.

"How's everyone's life been?" Derrick asked his friends.

"Well I like Orlando and everything but I can tell Ashley hates it and sooner or later there is going to be a fight between Claire and Ashley." Cam explained.

"A fight?" Chris questioned.

"Oh yeah a fight, Ashley and Claire have barely talked since we moved to Orlando and I just tell sometime this summer Ashley is going to freak." Cam said.

"Wow sucks to be you." Kemp laughed.

"I know." Cam said shaking his head.

"Well Alicia and I never stop fighting so I have to basically live at my office." Josh said.

"The last thing you do is stay out of the house trust me." Chris explained. It happened to him and Dylan they fought so he stayed out of the house to get away from it all the next thing he knew he was signing divorce papers.

"I forgot you and Dylan are divorced, how is that going for you?" Cam asked.

"Honestly I would do anything to get back with her. I miss her, the kids and all of the fun times we had together." Chris said running his hand through his hair.

"Sorry." Derrick said softly.

"It's alright."

**The Harrington summer house**

**The Kitchen**

**1:00pm**

The PC had just got back from Starbucks and shopping.

"Let's go to lunch." Massie suggested.

"Just the five of us?" Claire asked.

"No all of us or whoever wants to come."

"I'm not really that hungry." Kristen said.

"Me either." Claire added.

"Okay then you guys stay here or do whatever. Let's go find Derrick." Massie said then left to find him with Alicia and Dylan close behind her.

**Review Please! Okay Brett and Zack are back and do you think Logan should come back too????? **


	6. Chapter 6

I don't own the Clique.

**The Harrington summer house**

**The deck**

**1:10pm**

Aaron was sitting on the deck alone thinking about the girl with the dirty blonde hair and beautiful brown eyes. He couldn't figure out why the first girl to reject him was the only girl on his mind. His thoughts were interrupted by Hailey sitting down beside him.

"Hey." She greeted him.

"Hi." Aaron replied not even glancing at her.

"I was thinking maybe we could go get lunch or go down to the beach or something." Hailey said then smiled at him.

"Just as friends?" Aaron asked looking at her for the first time. He remembered his talk with Taylor when she said 'why don't you ask Hailey, I'm sure she would love to.'

Hailey was silent she didn't know if she should agree to friends or not.

"Did you mean like a date?" Aaron asked her.

"Well yeah kind of." Hailey said slowly.

"Well your not really my type, I mean your great and all but I just don't see you that way." Aaron said placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Oh." Was all Hailey could really say.

"Yeah well see you around." Aaron said feeling uncomfortable and getting up from his seat.

"Wait Aaron!" Hailey called after him right before he opened the door.

Aaron turned around "Yeah?"

"If you only said no to me because of Taylor then you made a huge mistake." Hailey said giving him in evil look.

"No that's not the only reason." Aaron said then left out the door.

**The Beach**

**Hawaii **

**2:00pm**

Ashley and Bella were now walking home from the beach which they just spent the last two hours walking and talking with Zack and Brett.

"I can't believe you did that!" Bella shouted at Ashley.

"Come on you know Brett still likes you." Ashley told her.

"I know he does he keeps saying that he is sorry for cheating on me with that slut which if I may add used to be my best friend, before I met you." Bella explained.

"Then accept his apology so things can go back to normal, remember last summer before I moved. All four of us had so much fun together, why can't we just go back to that." Ashley said.

Before Bella could say something two hands covered her eyes "Guess who?" the stranger asked. Bella recognized that voice, it was the same voice that made butterflies fly through her stomach.

"Lo-gan!" Ashley yelled stomping her foot, which wasn't very mature.

"Lo-gan." Logan mocked Ashley using his girly voice, taking his hands off of Bella's eyes.

"I haven't seen you since you in forever." Bella said then hugging him. Ashley gave Bella a what-are-you-thinking look but Bella ignored her. Logan was back she hasn't seen him since the last day of school.

"I know when I got kicked out of Brairwood my parents shipped me off to live with my aunt in Ohio and I had no time to say goodbye." Logan explained looking at Bella and paying no attention to Ashley.

"Ha, you got kicked out of Brairwood!" Ashley snorted.

"Laugh it up Fisher." Logan rolled his eyes.

"Then why are you here?" Bella questioned.

"I am staying with Zack for the summer." Logan said.

"But I thought Brett was." Ashley butted in.

"No Brett is staying with his parents in the house next to ours." Logan said.

"Brett and I don't really get along that's why him and Zack are hanging out today without me." Logan explained before Ashley or Bella could ask him, he knew they were going too.

"Oh." Both girls said.

"Well here we are, at our summer house bye Logan." Ashley said then dragged Bella into the house before Bella or Logan could say another word.

**The Harrington Summer House**

**Taylor and Hailey's room**

**2:30pm**

Taylor was reading a book that she had to read over the summer for school when someone knocked on her door.

"Come in." Taylor called shutting her book.

The door opened and Kemp, her dad walked in "Hey."

"Hey." She replied sitting up on her bed.

"I found you and Bailey a place to practice, I know how important Nationals are to you." Kemp smiled.

"Really?" Taylor's eyes widened "Can I go now?"

"No from 5:00am to 11:00am the gym is all yours." Kemp laughed.

"Is mom mad?" Taylor asked. Her dad always pushed her to work hard and focus only on gymnastics, her mom on the other hand wanted her to be a normal teenager. Her dad was the reason why she didn't date and basically had no life but with his help she would win the gold.

"She is okay with Monday to Friday from 5:00am to 11:00am but I know she won't care if we go on weekends too." Kemp explained.

"Great!" Taylor said hugging her dad.

"Yes so training starts tomorrow." Kemp said walking out of her room.

**The Harrington summer house**

**The living room**

**3:00pm**

Jamie and Luke were playing in the living room. Luke on one side of the room playing with his trucks and action figures, while Jamie was on the other side of the room playing with her many Barbie dolls.

"Barbie wants to go to the dance with Ken." Jamie said dressing her doll in a big pink dress.

Luke just watched her with a weird look as she dressed the doll and talked to herself.

"What are you doing?" Luke finally asked.

Jamie looked up "Taking Barbie and Ken to the dance." She placed Barbie and Ken in a pink car with Ken in the driver's seat.

"Not for long." Luke said then raced over and stole Barbie out from the pink car.

"Hey give that back!"Jamie shouted at him then started chasing him around the living room.

"Barbie's head is coming off!" Luke threatened then jumped up on the couch.

"No please!" Jamie begged.

"Let's fight with my swords whoever wins gets Barbie." Luke offered.

"My daddy says fighting is not the answer." Jamie shook her head.

"Do you always to what your daddy says?" Luke smirked.

"Well.." Jamie said.

"Daddy's little girl!" Luke chanted at her then jumped off the couch.

"Stop it!" Jamie yelled at him. Then she took Ken out of the car and carefully placed him down on the floor then threw the pink car at Luke as he chanted 'Daddy's little girl!'

The car missed him and went straight through the window, Luke stopped chanting and stood their shooked.

"Would daddy's little girl do that?" Jamie smiled in victory.

"JAMIE!" They heard her father Josh yell from the kitchen.

Jamie and Luke gave each other scared looks. Busted!

**Review Please!!**


	7. Chapter 7

I don't own the Clique.

**The Harrington summer house**

**Ashley, Bella, Sophie and Bailey's room**

**11:00pm**

"That was a boring dinner." Ashley said jumping up and down on the bed with Sophie's little sister Jamie.

"I know are parents wouldn't shut up about their life when they were young." Bailey rolled her eyes.

"Did you and Luke really break the living room window?" Bella asked Jamie.

"Yes I threw my Barbie car at him and it missed and went through the window." Jamie said then jumping off the bed.

"Luke can be annoying." Bella laughed.

"I agree." Jamie nodded.

"Ashley who are you texting?" Bella ran over towards her but Ashley shoved the phone in her pocket before Bella could see.

"Are you texting Zack?"

"No."

"Matthew?"

"No."

"Ryan?"

"No."

"Brett?"

"Maybe."

"What are you talking about?" Bella practically yelled.

"I am talking to Logan too I think they both like you." Ashley smiled.

"WAIT who are you talking about?" Sophie yelled to get their attention. She hated not knowing everything, she is just like her mother the gossip queen.

Bella and Ashley looked at each other then sat down and told the story of Logan, Zack and Brett.

**The Harrington Summer house **

**Massie and Derrick's room**

**11:15pm**

Massie and Derrick were cuddled on their bed watching TV when they heard something hitting their window.

"What is going on?" Derrick said getting up from the bed and walking over to the window. He opened the window and looked down and saw a 14 year old boy with dark brown hair throwing rocks at his window.

"What do you want kid?" Derrick yelled down at the kid.

"I was looking for Bella." The dark haired boy replied.

Massie walked towards the window "Who is it?"

"Some boy looking for Bella." Derrick replied taking his head out of the window.

"Awe that's so cute." Massie smiled.

"What's your name kid?" Derrick shouted down at him.

"Logan….Logan Carson." He replied getting nervous, which didn't happen a lot.

"His name is Logan." Derrick told Massie as if she couldn't hear the boy shout it.

"I heard him! Now move over." Massie pushed Derrick out of the window and told Logan that Bella was in the window next to them.

"What did you do that for?" Derrick said throwing his hands up in the air.

"What?" Massie asked confused.

"That kid is trouble and Bella doesn't need trouble." Derrick said shaking his head.

"She will be fine." Massie laughed.

**The Harrington Summer house**

**Ashley, Bella, Sophie and Bailey's room**

**11:20pm**

Bella and Ashley were showing Sophie and Bailey the scrapbook that Bella gave Ashley before she moved when they heard something hitting their window.

"What's that noise?" Bailey asked.

"I will check." Bella said walking over to the window. She opened the window and stuck her head out only to see Logan staring at her with a smile on his face.

"Hey Harrington." Logan said loudly. He was holding something but it was too dark to tell what it was.

"What are you doing here?" Bella asked.

"Came to see you." Logan smiled.

"Oh." Bella said. She could hear the rest of the girls giggling and whispering but she ignored them.

"Can you come down here?" Logan asked.

"Why?" Bella asked but then scolded herself for asking such a stupid question.

"Please?"

"Fine." Bella shut the window and headed downstairs. As soon as she walked out of the room she heard the three girls giggling and reopening the window.

When Bella walked through the front door she saw Logan standing in her front lawn with a rose in his hand. She walked closer towards him and he handed her the single rose and smiled at her.

"Thanks." Bella said shyly. She could hear Ashley ask Sophie and Bailey what Logan gave her. '_Man that girl has a big mouth'_

"I really like you Bella and I have really missed you." Logan said looking into Bella's brown eyes.

"Okay." Bella said nervously looking away from him. '_Did I really just say okay? Why couldn't I say I miss you too or something other than okay?' Bella thought. _

"Do you want to hang out or something tomorrow?" Logan said kind of upset that he told Bella that he likes her and all he got was an okay.

"I don't know." Bella shrugged looking down at her bare feet.

"Fine just text me." Logan said getting back on his bike, he paused waiting for Bella to stop him but she never did so he took off down the street.

"I miss you too Logan." Bella whispered as a single tear rolled down her cheek.

**Review Please! The next chapter is going to be about Taylor and Aaron. **


	8. Chapter 8

I don't own the Clique.

**The Harrington summer house **

**Taylor and Hailey's room**

**6:00am**

Taylor woke up and quietly got out of bed and got dressed in her pink leotard with her shorts and jacket over top. Brushing her hair and pulling her hair into a high pony tail as she always did, she was as quiet as possible so she didn't disturb the redheaded witch. She headed downstairs to the kitchen to grab water before she left to the gym.

When she walked into the kitchen there was Aaron sitting on the kitchen counter eating toast just like yesterday. "Oh hey." He said once he saw her walk in the kitchen.

"Why do you wake up so early?" Taylor asked walking over to the refrigerator and grabbing a water bottle.

"Good morning to you too sunshine." Aaron smirked running a hand through his dark brown hair.

"If anyone asks I will be home at eleven." Taylor said ignoring his comment and slamming the refrigerator door.

"Where are you going at six in the morning?" Aaron asked her.

"To the gym." Taylor said in a 'duh' voice.

"Oh do you need a ride?" Aaron asked. He only had his license for about a week but he was a pretty good driver.

"I can drive myself but thanks anyway." Taylor said then walked out of the kitchen with the keys in her hand.

'_Why is this girl so frustrating?' Aaron thought to himself as he followed her out of the kitchen. _

"Do you want me to come with you?" Aaron called to her from the front door.

Taylor stood there staring at him for a couple minutes then said "Fine but only because my dad said I should have someone there with me."

Aaron smiled and hopped into the passenger seat. As soon as Aaron shut the door Taylor zoomed down the road like there was no tomorrow.

"Whoa take it easy." Aaron laughed.

"I have to focus when I am down there so no fooling around." Taylor said focusing on the road.

"Don't worry I will not be any distraction to you." Aaron smirked.

Taylor was silent and she kept her eyes on the road but every once and awhile she would glance over at Aaron. She had to admit he was a cutie.

45 minutes later…..

"Are you sure you know where you're going?" Aaron asked as Taylor slammed on her breaks at the stop sign. He could tell she needed some driving lessons.

"No I have absolutely no idea where we are, my dad said only 20 minutes away from the beach house. He gave me directions but I don't understand them." Taylor blurted out taking her hands off the steering wheel and slouching down in her seat.

"Let me see the directions." Aaron signed looking over at upset Taylor.

Taylor began searching around the car looking for the blue piece of paper her father put the directions on. She could find it anywhere, she searched the whole entire car and it was no where. She looked up at Aaron "Help me look, it was a blue half sheet of paper.

Aaron's eyes widened when he realized that he used that piece of paper to throw his gum away. He threw it out the window about a half hour ago. "I don't see it let's just keep driving there are cars behind us and there not looking too happy."

"Okay." Taylor said then put her foot on the gas pedal and zoomed off down the street.

"Maybe I should drive." Aaron suggested as Taylor swiveled the car to avoid the chipmunk on the street which caused Aaron to slide to the right. At least she's an animal lover.

"No I told you I was driving before you got in the car."

"Well I didn't know you were such a terrible driver."

"Okay so I'm not the best driver." Taylor said pulling into an empty parking lot of a shut down store.

"Let's put it this way, you're one of the worst drivers I know." Aaron laughed then looked around the empty parking lot.

"Okay I am going to call my mom." Taylor said reaching in her gym bag for her phone.

"Why would she be awake at seven in the morning?" Aaron asked as Taylor dialed the number.

"She isn't awake but her cell phone will wake her up." Taylor explained. Aaron nodded his head.

"She didn't answer, hold on." Taylor dialed her dad but no answer. Then she tried Bailey still no answer.

"Alright looks like were stuck here until someone calls you back." Aaron said holding back his excitement.

Taylor looked at him then rolled her eyes. She was a little happy that she let him come or else right now she would be sitting here crying dialing her mommy and daddy a hundred times, like a little baby.

"Now we can get to know each other." Aaron smiled at her.

"I know everything about you already." Taylor shrugged. She unbuckled her seat belt and got comfortable.

"You do?" Aaron raised his eye brow at her.

"Yup, you are Mr. hot-shot at your school. All the girls love you and would kill to be your girlfriend of the week. The guys all worship at your feet and you love it. To top it all off you are the star player of the football team, not to mention the captain."

Aaron was silent. _Was he really that predictable? Did she like predictable people? Did she find out from his family? Does his family even know that much about him? _

His thoughts were interrupted by Taylor hitting him playfully hitting him on the arm.

He looked over at her and saw she was smiling in victory.

"I'm right aren't I?" Taylor said.

"Lucky guess." He muttered looking into her light brown eyes.

They stared into each others eyes for a couple minutes. Then Aaron leaned in their lips almost touching, but Taylor cleared her throat and turned away.

"Do you want me to try and find our way home?" Aaron asked before there was one of those awkward silences.

"Sure." Taylor sighed.

Once they switched seats, Aaron pulled out of the parking lot and took off down the road.

"So since you apparently know everything about me, let's talk about you." Aaron said stopping at a red light.

"Gymnastics." Taylor replied her one word answer. But really it was all she needed to say. It was her life and she loved it. Well, most of the time, sometimes she wished to be the normal 16 year old that fought with her parents, snuck out to meet boys, went to cool parties and hang out with friends at sleepovers.

"Don't you have anything else in your life other than gymnastics?" Aaron asked thinking their was at least one other thing.

"Not, really." She replied slowly trying to think of at least one thing.

"Wow." Aaron said in a sucks-to-be-you kind of way.

"Its not that bad and it will all pay off soon when I stand up there with a gold medal." Taylor said picturing her dream that she has had since a little girl.

"I'm sure you will make." Aaron smiled at her. Taylor smiled back and then she realized what all these girls saw in him.

**Sorry if this chapter was a little boring. Next chapter will be better. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer- I don't own anything.**

**The Harrington Summer House**

**Ashley, Sophie, Bella and Bailey's room**

**8:30am**

Ashley woke up from the big boom in the bathroom, she looked around Bailey, Jamie and Bella were still fast asleep. Must be Sophie in the bathroom. Ashley quietly got up from bed to grab her iPod from her dresser. She turned on the song invisible by Taylor Swift because that's exactly how she felt _invisible. _

She looked over at Bella's dresser and saw the single red rose Logan gave to Bella. Last night Bella told Logan she missed him too and now there hanging out at the beach today and then getting ice cream after. They spent the whole night texting and the worst part is Bella didn't even ask Ashley if it was okay with her.

If only Bella knew the truth.

Ashley only thought of Zack as a really good friend. She tried to keep Bella away from Logan for as long as she could. When she was helping Bella chose between Brett and Logan, when she flipped the coin it was heads **(Heads was for Logan and Tails was for Brett) **but she couldn't let Bella get Logan so she lied and said it was tails.

Ashley wished that she was the girl Logan begged for a second chance, the one he thought about when he moved, the girl he never forgot about. But it didn't matter because to Logan, she was invisible.

Ashley felt two tears run down her cheeks, she quickly wiped then when she heard Sophie come in.

"Hey Ashley." Sophie said happily.

"Why are you so happy?" Ashley said shutting off her IPod.

"Matthew and I are hanging out at the beach today." Sophie bragged.

"Congrats you win but I don't even care anymore."

"Why?"

"I never really liked him in the first place, I like someone else."

"Ryan?"

"No."

"Why don't we go downstairs so I can explain the story to you."

"Alright." Sophie agreed and they both headed downstairs and Ashley began spilling her guts and at the end she was in tears.

"Bella is such a bitch." Sophie whisper yelled after Ashley was finished with her story.

"She doesn't know I like him though." Ashley wiped the tears and sat up straight.

"But she could have asked." Sophie pointed out.

"Yeah but she didn't." Ashley said staring down at her French manicure.

"Hey, your eyes are two different colors." Sophie exclaimed changing the subject.

"Really? I never knew that." Ashley said sarcastically and rolled her eyes.

"Just trying to cheer you up." Sophie said offended.

"I'm going to take a shower." Ashley said getting up off the living room couch.

**The Harrington Summer House**

**Dylan and Chris's room**

**9:30am**

Dylan was lying in her bed wide awake with a snoring Chris right beside her. She remembered the nights she cried herself to sleep and how many nights she couldn't fall asleep because he wasn't there right beside her. She missed him, she really missed him.

Dylan noticed Chris stop snoring so she whispered his name and pushed him lightly in the shoulder. He mumbled something then rolled over on the other side so his back was facing Dylan.

Dylan sighed "Chris I know your awake."

Chris stayed silent, he didn't even move.

"You don't have to talk to me but I just want you to know that I miss you. I have missed you since the minute you left and I wish we never split up because I have been a mess every since." Dylan said choking back tears.

Chris still didn't say anything and he still didn't move an inch. Dylan gave up and headed towards the bathroom.

"Dylan." Chris called right before she shut the bathroom door.

"Yes." Dylan said holding on the bathroom door handle.

Chris sat up straight and looked into Dylan's green eyes "I don't know how I ever let you go."

Dylan was speechless, she had no clue what to say which didn't happen often.

"I don't know what to say." Dylan managed to get out.

"Say that we might have another shot at a relationship."

"I don't know Chris, I love you and miss you like crazy but I don't know if I will ever take you back. I was just thinking we could be friends." Dylan lied. She didn't want to be friends with him, she wanted to be Dylan Plovert again.

"If that's what you want Dylan." Chris said running a hand through his hair.

"That's what I want." Dylan nodded. She felt tears coming, so she turned around and went into the bathroom, shutting the door behind her.

**Somewhere in Hawaii **

**10:00am **

Taylor and Aaron were still driving and trying to find their way home. It's been three hours and still they had no idea where they were. Usually Taylor would have been having a panic attack right now but she was having a lot of fun with Aaron.

"Now that we have talked about me for three hours, there has to be something about you that I don't know about." Taylor smiled.

"Well I play football." Aaron said.

"Already knew that."

"I have two younger sisters."

"Sophie and Jamie." Taylor finished for him. Aaron nodded.

"Have you ever had a real girlfriend?" Taylor asked.

"No." Aaron replied.

"So I guess you just like to hit it and quit it." Taylor said meanly.

"If you want to put it that way then yeah." Aaron laughed.

There was an awkward silence until Aaron decided to speak up again.

"There is one thing you don't know about me." Aaron said keeping his eyes on the road.

"And what's that?" Taylor said turning her head to look at him.

"I really like you." Aaron said smiling shyly at her.

"You're just saying that so I will sleep with you, I'm not stupid." Taylor said harshly.

"No I'm not Taylor, you're different than other girls. You ignore me, call me names, tell me to just leave you alone, you're the first girl to ever reject me but for some reason I can't get you out of my head." Aaron confessed loudly.

Taylor turned her head and stared out the window without saying a word.

"Won't you at least give me a chance Taylor?" Aaron tried.

"Okay, fine I will give you ONE chance. I mean this three hours in the car with you has been kind of fun." Taylor gave in.

'_Finally.' Aaron thought. _

**If you have any suggestions on pairings, review and tell me because I still haven't really figured it out.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. **

**The Harrington Summer House**

**Massie and Derrick's room**

**11:00am **

Derrick just finished getting dressed while Massie was still in the shower. He heard someone knocking on the door. He set his comb down and yelled for them to come in.

"Hey daddy!" Bella said sweetly. She was wearing a dark denim mini skirt with a purple and white striped polo. Her hair was straightened to perfection and her make-up was a little bit of purple eye shadow with bubble gum flavored lip gloss. She was a total ten, even though Ashley only gave her a 9.2.

"Yes Bella?" Derrick replied. He knew she wanted something and it was probably something he didn't approve of.

"Can I hang out with Logan today?" Bella asked then smiled her sweetest smile.

"Bella, I don't really want you hanging out with him." Derrick said sitting on the edge of his bed next to Bella.

"Why?" Bella whined to her father who basically always gave her what she wanted. That is until now.

"He is bad news Bella just trust me, he got kicked out of Briarwood, he looks like a major player and he is just going to hurt you."

"You can't be serious!" Bella exclaimed standing up from the bed. "Dad, he is not that bad of a guy."

"What happened to Brett? He was a nice guy and I hear his family is staying here too. Why don't you go and hang out with him?" Derrick said getting up from his bed and grabbing his phone off the dresser then stuffing it in his right pocket.

"Dad he cheated on me!" Bella said following her dad around his room.

"People make mistakes Bella." Derrick tried. Derrick and Brett were friends and Derrick trusted Brett with Bella much more than Logan.

"Well, Logan made a mistake too." Bella pointed out.

"Logan made too many mistakes, now I am not talking about this anymore."

"This is so unfair!" Bella shouted stomping her foot like a four year old.

"What's unfair?" Massie asked walking out of the bathroom in a purple bathrobe.

"Dad won't let me go out with Logan." Bella whined to her mom hoping her mother would for once take her side.

Derrick raised his eyebrows at Massie as if saying I-know-what-I'm-talking-about-trust-me.

"I think you should listen to your dad Bella." Massie said softly.

"You always take his side." Bella shouted running out of the room. She had to go out with Logan and she would. She just needed a plan and she knew just the person to go to when you need to break the rules. Ashley.

**The Harrington Summer House **

**The Kitchen. Josh, Kristen, Kemp, Alicia.**

**11:30am **

"Where are could they be?" Kristen panicked pacing back and forth through the kitchen. They had seen how many missed calls Taylor left and she was getting scared.

"I'm sure there fine." Josh reassured her.

Alicia tried Aaron's phone again. Nothing. Neither of them would answer there phone. Kristen and Alicia were getting worried and kept dialing there kids numbers every five minutes.

"Hello." Massie and Derrick said as they walked into the kitchen.

"I heard Bella yelling up there is everything okay?" Kristen asked handing Massie a pancake.

"Yeah she's fine." Massie replied glancing at Derrick.

Kristen's phone started vibrating in her hand, she picked it up quickly. "Taylor?"

"Hey mom, we got lost but we know where we are. We will be back later were just going to hang out." Taylor said.

"Have fun don't stay out to late, bye." Kristen hung up the phone then told the rest of them what happened.

"I gave them directions." Kemp said.

"Maybe they lost them." Kristen shrugged.

**The Harrington Summer House**

**The Deck. Ashley.**

**12:00pm**

Ashley stood alone on the deck watching the waves crashing and people walking the beach. She spotted Sophie and Matthew walking shoulder to shoulder but soon they faded away in the distance.

"Hey." Ashley heard a voice behind her. She turned around to find Bella looking like someone crushed her dream. Maybe Logan canceled there plans because he was in love with her.

"What's up?" Ashley said putting on her best fake smile.

"I need help sneaking out and I know you always come up with a plan so will you help me?" Bella asked her eyes pleading.

"Of course." Ashley replied sighing.

"Okay my dad won't let me go out with Logan so help me sneak out I have to meet him in a half hour." Bella said whispered.

"Why are you whispering?" Ashley raised one eye brow at her.

"So nobody hears." Bella whispered in a 'duh' voice.

"Nobody is around there all inside talking about the old days when they were kids." Ashley rolled her blue and green eye.

"Still you never know whose listening." Bella said still talking in a hushed tone. She quietly left and went back into the house.

Ashley rolled her multi colored eyes; she was the OCD alpha now. Why wasn't Erica the alpha? She would be so much better, Ashley created Bella if it wasn't for her Bella would still be the bitch that no one liked. Ashley needed back in, she needed her school back, her friends, Logan (even though she never really had him), and her alpha spot back. And some how someway she was going to do it, no matter who she crushed in the process.

**Hawaii**

**The Beach. Bailey. **

**12:15pm**

Bailey Hurley walked the beach alone; she was wearing her flower print sundress with her hair straightened to perfection. Wearing a dress was about the only thing Bailey did that she didn't copy from Taylor. Bailey loved wearing skirts and dresses, she loved flirting with boys and having sleepovers with friends. Taylor never flirted or wore nice clothes and her hair was always in the same high pony tail everyday.

But for some reason Bailey always wanted to be just like her sister so dedicated to gymnastics, already knowing what she wanted and where she wanted to go. Bailey liked gymnastics but not as much as Taylor did, it wasn't Bailey's dream to be on the Olympic team and win the gold at Nationals it was Taylors. Bailey's dream was to get the captain and star forward on the soccer team to notice her. But instead of following her own stupid little dream, she followed Taylor's big dream.

Bailey was texting her mom telling her where she was and when she would be back. She was texting and not really paying attention when someone came crashing into her making her fall in the sand.

"Oh I'm so sorry." The boy apologized. He had spiked brown hair with dark blue eyes. He was gorgeous much better than the star forward back in Arizona.

"No its okay." Bailey smiled brushing herself off.

"I'm Brett." He introduced himself.

"Bailey." She replied back. All of a sudden she remembered Ashley and Bella's scrapbook. He was the guy Bella was with, the one that cheated on her.

"Do you know Bella Harrington?" Bailey questioned.

"Yeah she's my ex-girlfriend." Brett said slowly wondering how she knew Bella Harrington.

"That's what I thought." Bailey said then forced herself to walk past him. She could hear him running back to her.

"How do you know her?" Brett asked once he caught up to her.

"Our families our staying together for the summer and Ashley showed me a picture of you." Bailey replied.

"Oh so you must know what happened."

"Why did you cheat on her?" Bailey asked feeling kind of weird for asking him that when they just met two seconds ago.

"When Ashley left and Bella took over OCD. She became the biggest bitch in the world so I cheated on her so she would break up with me." Brett explained.

"Oh."

Bailey and Brett started walking and talking down the beach and for the first time Bailey didn't ask herself 'what would Taylor do?'

**Alright this was a very long chapter I hope you like it!!! Review if you have any ideas and I might put them in my story! Thanks :) **


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. **

**The Harrington Summer House. **

**The living room. Ashley. **

**One month and One week later. **

**11:00am **

_Ashley was laying down on her blue beach towel listening to the ocean waves crash. There was absolutely no one at the beach, she was completely alone. She heard a voice coming from behind her, it was a very familiar voice, a voice she would recognize anywhere. _

"_Ashley!" A dark brown haired boy screamed her name. _

_It was Logan Carson. _

_She jumped up from her towel and ran to him. He hugged her tight and whispered "I'm sorry." in her diamond studded ear. _

"_What about Bella?" Ashley asked him sweetly. _

"_I don't love Bella, I love you." Logan said then kissed her sweetly. _

_The sun was setting and the ocean was peaceful, it looked like a scene out of a fairy-tale book. Everything was perfect, everything was just how she imagined it, everything was just how she wanted it. _

"_Ashley Fisher!" She heard her mothers voice calling her name. Her mom was walking towards her with suitcases in her hand and a moving truck was parked a few yards behind her. _

"_Were going to Orlando, say goodbye to everything, were not coming back." Her mother Claire said pulling her away from Logan. _

"_No I don't want to go." Ashley screamed in panic. Everything was perfect and her mother was ruining it all, she was taking her away from everything she loves. _

"_Let's go." Her mother ordered. Ashley released from her mothers grip and started running full speed down the beach. _

"_Ashley!" Her mother screamed. _

"_Ashley!" Logan yelled. _

"_Ashley!" They both were yelling her name over and over again. _

"Ashley, wake up." This time it was Sophie's voice.

Ashley eye's snapped open, she sat up and looked around. It was all a dream, all a terrible yet very nice dream.

"There looking for Bella." Sophie said. For the past month Ashley, Sophie and Bailey have been helping Bella sneak around to meet Logan.

"You know what." Ashley got up from the couch suddenly full of energy. "I'm done helping her sneak around, it's time her parents know the truth."

"Are you serious?" Sophie exclaimed.

"Dead serious." Ashley said in a very serious voice, a voice she rarely used.

Ashley walked straight into the kitchen and saw Derrick, Massie and Cam sitting at the kitchen table finishing their breakfast. Massie had her cell phone up to her ear, probably calling Bella.

"She didn't answer, again." Massie said slamming down her new black berry.

"I know where she is." Ashley stated taking a seat next to her dad. They all stared at her waiting for her to continue.

"She's with Logan Carson, the boy you told her she could not go out with. They have been sneaking around without you guys knowing." Ashley continued.

"Where are they?" Derrick shouted standing up from the table.

"Right now they should be walking home." Ashley answered.

"How long has this been going on?" Massie asked calmly. Derrick was now pacing back and forth through the kitchen.

"About a month, I told her it was a bad idea." Ashley said getting quieter as she spoke.

"I'm going to find her." Derrick said grabbing the keys to his rental car then leaving out the door. Massie ran after Derrick and Claire called Cam upstairs sounded very upset.

Ashley sat there alone at the table wondering if revenge is as great as people say.

**The Harrington Summer House.**

**The Deck. Bailey. **

**11:30am**

"Okay, bye Brett." Bailey said into her cell phone. She snapped the phone shut then stared out into the ocean. She and Brett have been going out on little dates after her practice at the gym everyday. She went to practice with her dadand Taylor went with Aaron. Even though Taylor didn't actually go to practice like her dad thought, she usually went somewhere fun with Aaron.

Bailey has never seen this side of her sister before, so fun, free and relaxed. Taylor and Aaron have been spending every second together ever since the time they got lost on there way to the gym. Sophie had even told her that Aaron and Taylor would sneak off in the middle of the night with out their parents knowing.

She looked out at the beach one last time before she went inside to get ready for her date with Brett. She saw Taylor running and Aaron right behind her, he picked Taylor up by the waist and spun her around. She watched Taylor laugh then run out into the ocean.

Bailey has never seen her sister like this before and she wondered what was going to happen when they went back to Phoenix.

**Hawaii. **

**Bulcreek road, Derricks car. Derrick and Massie. **

**12:00pm **

"There right over there." Massie pointed to her daughter Bella holding hands with the school's bad boy. It reminded her of when she was a teenager and her parents didn't like Derrick.

"Isabella Marie Harrington, what do you think your doing?" Derrick shouted. The couple released each others hand and turned around. Derrick was now out of the car and walking towards them.

Massie watched from inside the car and she remembered when this happened to Derrick and her.

_Flashback. _

_Derrick and Massie were sitting under the big oak tree at the school. They were sneaking around like Romeo and Juliet in the middle of the night. They were seniors in high school and they were madly in love. _

"_I love you Block." Derrick said planting a kiss on her forehead. _

"_I love you too." Massie responded._

_Before they knew it they were making out under the big oak tree. Suddenly they saw car head lights and William walking towards them, looking more mad than ever. _

"_Massie Elizabeth Block, what are you doing here with him?" William shouted at them, _

"_ I -" Derrick started to say but William cut him off. _

"_I never want to see you around my daughter again." William shouted pointing at Derrick. _

"_Daddy, I love him." Massie cried. Tears were flying out of her amber eyes and she grabbed onto Derrick's arm. _

"_Get in the car Massie." William yelled. _

"_I hate you." Massie screamed at him then ran into the car. _

"_Don't let me see you around her, ever again." William warned stepping into the car. _

_Massie cried the whole way to her house and went straight to her room then cried some more. _

_End of flashback. _

"Mr. Harrington I-" Logan tried to say but Derrick cut him off.

"Stay away from my daughter, is that clear?" Derrick shouted louder than before.

"Yes, sir." Logan said scared to death.

"Bella, get in the car." Derrick ordered.

"I hate you." Bella screamed at him. Her brown eyes created a waterfall of tears as she ran into the car.

Derrick got into the car and drove off leaving Logan alone on the side of the road.

Massie listened to her daughters quiet sobs and she wished she would have stopped what had just happened.

**The Harrington Summer House. **

**Josh and Alicia's room. **

**1:00pm**

"Get out of this house!" Alicia screamed getting ready to throw another glass vase at his head.

"Alicia, I promise I would never cheat on you." Josh said trying to calm her down so she didn't throw anything else at him. Even though he was sure she would miss again, she had never been good at sports.

"Then explain the text messages, the calls, all the times you stayed late at the office with her." Alicia cried. She picked up Josh's suitcase she had packed for him and threw it towards him.

"Vikki and I are just business partners nothing else." Josh said getting a louder.

"Get out right now." Alicia yelled. She had mascara tracks down her face and her eyes were bloodshot from the crying.

"Where do you want me to go?" Josh shouted trying to make her remember they were still in Hawaii.

"I don't care, just leave now." Alicia picked up the vase once again and was prepared to throw it.

"I love you Alicia." Josh said right before he shut the door. He heard the vase hit the closed door. He wiped his face with his hand trying to stop the tears that were coming.

"I hate you Joshua Hotz, I hate you." Alicia screamed at the closed door that separated them. She fell back against the door and continued to cry.

Josh decided it was best that he just went back to Boston and leave the house until Alicia calmed down. He walked out of the house and started to unlock the door to his rented truck. He was going to spend the night in a hotel until he got a plane ticket home.

"Daddy, don't go!" He heard Jamie shout. She came running towards him and it looked like she had heard the entire fight. Her eye's were red and she was sobbing loudly into Josh's shirt.

"I'm sorry, I tried to stop her." Kristen said who had been following Jamie.

"It's ok." Josh replied still holding Jamie in his arms. Kristen nodded silently.

"Daddy please don't leave me, Mommy didn't mean it, please Daddy." Jamie sobbed.

"I promise, I will come back." Josh said holding back his own tears.

"When?" Jamie lifted her head from his shirt and looked at him.

"How about your first day of Kindergarten, I will come back and take you." Josh said.

"You promise." Jamie sobbed letting more tears fall from her brown eyes.

"I promise." Josh said kissing Jamie on the fore head then stepping into his truck.

Josh pulled out of the driveway and Kristen had to hold Jamie's hand so that she wouldn't follow Josh.

As Josh saw his little girl waving goodbye to him, he felt a tear roll down his cheek.

**I hope you like it! Review and tell me what you think. I'm doing this on a different computer so sorry if it's a little messed up. Thanks! :) **


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. **

**The Harrington Summer House**

**The Deck**

**4:00pm**

Hailey sat on the loveseat on the deck outside, thinking about the terrible thing she had just done last night.

She wished she could say that Taylor deserved it or Taylor saw it coming, but Taylor did nothing wrong.

The two girls were finally starting to get along, they weren't best friends, but they were on their way to becoming friends.

Hailey did something last night when Taylor was at gymnastics that she can never take back.

Last night, Hailey Polvert, slept with Aaron Hotz, Taylor Hurley's boyfriend.

The worst part of this entire thing was that she was going to have to live with the guilt and the regret for the rest of her life. Aaron made her promise that she wouldn't tell anyone, and she intended to keep that promise.

The door opened and Ashley Fisher came out, and then sat next to her on the love seat. She had her blonde hair pulled up into a high ponytail, she was wearing shorts and a tank top, and she wore no make-up.

"What's wrong with you?" Hailey asked, assuming something was wrong with her. Why else would she come outside and sit with someone she never even spoke to before?

"I did something stupid," She muttered quietly.

"Join the club," Hailey scoffed.

"What do you mean?" Ashley turned her head to face her, "What did you do?"

"You have to promise not to tell anymore," Hailey said, her voice was so serious that it scared Ashley a bit.

"I swear not to tell a soul," Ashley promised.

"Last night," Hailey started to say, her voice shaky and unsteady. "I slept with Aaron, Taylor's boyfriend."

Ashley eyes grew as wide as golf balls, her mouth hung open wide, there was shock written all over her face. "Are you being serious?"

"Yes," She admitted, shamefully.

"How did this happen?"

"Well," Hailey began, "He came into my bedroom to see if Taylor was back yet, I told him she wouldn't be back for awhile. We started talking a-and, I don't know!" She flew her hands in the air then pulled her knees up to her chest and started to cry.

"Isn't Aaron upset about this?"

"No, I told him it was no big deal," Hailey sobbed, "It was a big deal though, that was my first time and it's ruined. He doesn't even care about me!"

Ashley sat there in silence, she had no idea what to say, her problem was a tiny problem compared to this.

**The Harrington Summer House**

**Cam and Claire's room**

**5:00pm **

"How could you do this to me, Cam!" Claire shouted at him as she packed her bags. "I thought you loved me, I thought you loved Orlando, I thought you loved the twins!"

Claire had just found out from Nikki Dalton that Cam had been cheated on her for about six months.

"Claire I do love you, or at least I thought I did." Cam said, running his hand through his hair.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Claire asked, she stopped packing and looked towards Cam. This was the first time, in thirty minutes, that her voice was soft and quiet.

"It means that you have changed, you're not the same Claire I used to know. You don't even notice that there is another kid living inside our house, besides the twins." Cam said, his voice rising slightly.

"I pay plenty attention to Ashley, its hard taking care of new twin babies," Claire defended herself. "Not like you would know."

"Actually Claire, I know what it's like to take care of two twin babies, _plus_ a teenage girl." Cam said, and then walked out the door. He knew he should have felt bad about cheating on Claire, but he didn't. Some people do fall out of love, and Cam was one of those few people. He knew Claire was taking the kids, he knew he was only going to see them on certain holidays, but at that moment he didn't care.

**The Harrington Summer House**

**Massie and Derrick's room**

**5:30pm**

"This vacation has turned out to be a nightmare." Massie sighed, laying her head on her husband's chest. She heard Cam slam the door and Claire's loud sobs coming from her bedroom.

"It's not that bad," Derrick tried to comfort her.

"Two of my best friends lost their husbands!" Massie screeched.

"All of the kids are getting along great, Dylan and Polvert are on their way to getting back together." Derrick kissed Massie on the forehead, "Everything will be fine."

"Claire is leaving tomorrow, Alicia wants to leave, Bella hasn't left her room and who knows what other problems are going on."

"Alicia and Claire could leave and it would be ok," Derrick paused for a minute, "And Bella will be ok."

"Well I'm so glad you think that," Massie sat up, releasing from her husband's hold. "Because she has been crying in her room and her _supposed_ to be best friend told her parents where she was at."

"So," Derrick shrugged, thinking nothing wrong about what Ashley had done, "Maybe she was looking out for her or making sure she stayed out of trouble."

"If you didn't notice, Ashley isn't the good little girl that Claire was. Even if Ashley was a good girl, if she was Bella's best friend she wouldn't have told anyone, especially her parents." Massie confirmed. She looked at her husband who looked utterly confused of everything Massie had just said.

"Girls are so complicated!" He groaned, falling back against the pillow. "They should come with instructions."

"Very funny," Massie laughed, then hit him over the head with a pillow.

**The Harrington Summer House**

**The Kitchen**

**5:45pm**

"I can't believe he would do this to me!" Alicia cried to Dylan and Kristen.

"Well, are you sure he cheated on you?" Dylan asked, earning a death glare from Alicia, but she continued anyway. "Josh told you a million times that he didn't cheat on you. Maybe he told you the truth."

"Yeah, look at Cam and Claire," Kristen added, "Cam admitted he was cheating on her, don't you think Josh would have admitted it too?"

"You guys are really taking his side, he cheated on me with that slutty secretary." Alicia wiped the tears from her still flawless face then continued, "I knew she was bad news. I knew it from the first day he brought her home."

"So, what are you going to do?" Dylan asked.

"I'm going to kick him out of the house and he is never going to see me or the kids ever again." Alicia said, knowing she couldn't do that, Josh still had the right to see his kids. She just knew she didn't want to be Alicia Hotz any more, from this day forward she was Alicia Rivera.

"Josh is on his way home right now to pack his crap and get out so we never have to see him, we don't even have to say goodbye. The kids will start school and they won't even miss him, then we will be a happy family. He will move out of the country and no one will allow him back in so we would never have to see him ever again…." Alicia angrily rambled on about Josh.

If only Alicia knew that four little ears were hearing every word she was saying.

**Hawaii Beach**

**6:00pm **

Taylor and Aaron walked, hand in hand, home from the beach. They still had about an hour walk before they were home, but they liked to walk. It gave them time to talk without anyone interrupting them.

"Are you upset about your dad?" Taylor asked, since Aaron didn't say much this whole walk.

"No, it's not that," Aaron said softly. The guilt has been eating at him all day, the guilt that he slept with Hailey, it was killing him. He knew he had to tell her, he should get it over with now.

"Then what is it, what's wrong?" Taylor asked, she stopped walking and looked at him.

For two months they had spent every day together, she knew him backwards and forwards. He loved her and she loved him, even though they never told each other that. Now it was all going to be ruined just because of one stupid mistake, unless she forgives him but he knew Taylor and he knew she would never forgive him. He knew she was going to find out from someone and he would have a better chance if he just told her himself.

"There is something I need to tell you," Aaron grabbed both of her hands and looked into her brown eyes.

"I have something to tell you too, but you go first." Taylor said, with butterflies in her stomach.

"Taylor, I don't know how to say this." Aaron said, looking away from her.

Taylor put her small hand on his cheek, making him look at her.

"I love you, too." She said, and then wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I slept with Hailey," Aaron blurted out. Even though he did love Taylor, he couldn't take the guilt any longer.

"What?" She said, releasing her arms from around his neck.

"I'm sorry, Taylor…. I don't know what happened," He said, wrapping his arms around her waist so she couldn't run away.

"I can't believe this!" Taylor spoke quietly still taking everything in, she felt angry, hurt and embarrassed. The guy she just said she was in love with slept with her friend.

"Taylor, I'm sorry I wish I hadn't but I can't take it back. All I can hope is that you will forgive me." Aaron pleaded her, he pulled her in closer but she pushed away.

"I will never forgive you, how could you do this? You promised me, you said I was different, you told me you cared." The tears built up in her eyes as she spoke, more like yelled, but she held them back. She was not giving him the satisfaction of knowing he made her cry that would only bring him more joy.

She hit him, she punched him until he finally released and let her run down the beach.

**The Harrington Summer House**

**Bella, Ashley, Sophie and Bailey's room**

**7:30pm**

"How could you tell my parents!"

"How could go out with Logan without even talking to me about it!"

The blonde and the brunette have been locked up in there room (thanks to Bailey and Sophie) yelling at each other for the past half hour.

They locked them in the room to get them to apologize, but neither of the girls thought they had anything to apologize for.

"If you were my best friend you would not have told my parents!"

"If you were my best friend you would have asked me if I was ok with you going out with Logan!"

They both thought they were right, but really they were both wrong.

"You told me you didn't like him!"

"I never said that!"

"So you do?"

"I didn't say that either!"

The two of them yelled, but never saw the others point of view.

"You're just mad because Logan chose me over you. If you were a real best friend you would be happy for me!"

"If you were my real best friend you would not have gone out with him in the first place!"

Finally after a good half hour of yelling, screaming and crying, the two girls came up with a conclusion.

They weren't best friends.

**The Harrington Summer House**

**The front yard**

**7:45pm**

"Flashlight?"

"Check."

"Snack bag?"

"Check."

"Pillow, Blankets, Superman, and Barbie?"

"Check, check, check, and check!"

"Ok, it looks like we have everything," Luke said, stuffing his check list into his jean pocket. "Did you put the note on the table?"

"Yup," Jamie said, putting on her pink backpack.

Luke and Jamie overheard Alicia yelling about kicking Josh out of the house, so they were on their way to find him.

Jamie loved her father more than anyone in the world, she was daddy's little girl and she couldn't stand the thought of her mom taking him away.

"Now let's go find him," Luke said, taking the lead acting like a brave, strong man.

"Do you think everyone will be mad when they find out we left?" Jamie asked, as they walked down the side walk. Their backpacks were slung over there shoulders and they each carried a flashlight in their hand for when it got dark outside.

"We left a note," Luke replied, shrugging his shoulders.

They walked down the sidewalk, their eyes searching for a hotel that Josh could be in. They came to the end of the side walk where they would have to cross the street.

"What should we do now, I can't cross the street." Jamie panicked and looked around for another way.

"Don't worry, just hold my hand." Luke held out his hand for Jamie to take.

It was a busy road, the cars were zooming past in every direction, the street lights were blinking and it was starting to get dark outside.

They waited until the most of the cars stopped before running across the road, squeezing each other's hand the whole way across.

**Hawaii's Gymnastics center**

**8:00pm**

Taylor jumped out of the taxi and ran towards the gym; her vision was blurry because of the tears backed up into her eyes.

As soon as she entered the gym she sat down on the leather mat and began to cry.

Aaron had cheated on her, with Hailey Polvert.

She couldn't believe it, she didn't want to believe it. Everything in her world was crashing down right in front of her.

She said '_I love you' _to a guy for the first time and his reply back was to tell her that he slept with another girl.

The worst part of it all was her mother was right and no girl _ever_ wants their mother to be right about _anything_.

_Flashback! _

_Taylor and her mother, Kristen, were the last one's left at the giant dinner table. There was a long silence before Kristen cleared her throat and began to speak__. _

"_So," She began, "You and Aaron seem to be getting pretty serious about each other." _

"_Yeah," Taylor replied, not wanting to get into any details._

"_Be careful, Taylor." She said, patting me softly on the arm. _

"_What is that supposed to mean?" Taylor asked, raising her freshly waxed eye brows. _

"_It means the boy is a player, so don't fall too fast." Her mom said, getting straight to her point. _

"_Mom, Aaron cares about me." Taylor said, getting up to leave the room. "He wouldn't be anything to hurt me."_

"_I hope your right about that."_

_Taylor rolled her brown eyes then left the room, annoyed._

_End of Flashback. _

Taylor cried and clutched the star shaped necklace her mom and dad had bought her when she was little.

For once, she wished she would have listened to her mother because for once her mother was right.

Taylor did fall way too fast.

**Hope you liked this chapter! **

**Tell me which character or characters are your favorite and I will write a small chapter about them through the week. **

**Review and tell me!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything. **

**The Harrington Summer House**

**The Kitchen**

**11:00pm**

"Jamie, why would you run away like that?" Alicia said, in a loud motherly tone. "Do you know what could have happened to you if Aaron wouldn't have found you guys?"

Jamie sat on the wooden kitchen chair and said nothing. Aaron had found them when he was on his walk home and he had to carry Jamie home the whole way. Jamie looked at the kitchen tiles of the floor of the room and wiped the tears away.

"Luke, tell me why you ran away." Massie said, as she set Luke on the kitchen counter. Derrick stood behind Massie and they both waited for him to respond.

Luke said nothing and Massie positioned herself so she was face to face with Luke but he still said nothing. He just stared at Jamie who sat across the room from him.

"Jamie Marie, we are not leaving here until you tell me what was going on because this is not like you-"Alicia rambled until Jamie finally spoke up.

"I was looking for daddy because you kicked him out and said that we are never going to see him again." Jamie sobbed and started to run away but Alicia grabbed her.

"Jamie, I would never take your dad away from you." Alicia knelt down to Jamie's level and gently grabbed her little hands. "I was just mad before but no matter how mad I get or how much your dad and I fight, he will always be there with you. I promise I would never take him away from you."

"Then why did he leave?" Jamie ripped apart from her mom's hold and ran upstairs with Luke following behind her.

**The Harrington Summer House**

**The living room**

**11:30pm**

Cam, Claire, and Ashley sat in the living room in complete silence. Cam and Claire had just broken the news about the divorce and about Cam moving back to Westchester.

"Were leaving tomorrow to go back to Orlando so pack your stuff and say goodbye to everyone." Claire announced with tears in her eyes.

"Wait a minute," Ashley held up her hands in protest. "You guys are getting a divorce and your both my parents so don't I get to decide who I live with."

"Well, I just assumed that you would want to come back home with me, in Orlando." Claire said, wiping her eyes so no tears would fall.

"Orlando isn't home, Westchester is my home, and I want to live there with dad." Ashley stated then looked at her parents. "Mom you can keep the twins and I will go with dad. It's a perfect plan."

"If that's what you want then you can with your dad." Claire choked out and tears were about to fall from her eyes but Ashley did not notice. She was too happy to notice; she hugged her mom and dad quickly then scurried off to her room.

"Claire, if you don't want her to go with me-"Cam started to say but Claire held up her hand.

"This is what she wants and she will just be angry with me if I tell her she cannot go with you. Yes I will miss her but this is what she wants." Claire said then left before he saw her start to cry.

**Hawaii **

**The Gymnastics Center **

**6:00am**

Bailey Hurley walked through the gym doors after being dropped off by her dad. She flicked on the lights to the gym then noticed someone lying on the blue mats.

It took her a moment to realize that the dirty blonde haired girl was her sister, Taylor. She was lying face down on the mat and was wearing the same clothes she was wearing yesterday.

"Taylor!" She shouted, dropping her green gym bag.

"What happened?" Bailey panicked, rushing towards her sister.

Taylor lifted her head, "Why are you here this late?"

"Tay, its morning now and I come here every morning for practice." Bailey answered. "Now what's wrong?"

"Nothing, I just felt overwhelmed with everything that I just broke down." Taylor lied wiping her face with the palms of her hands. "With nationals so close, I was just really feeling the pressure."

"I am going through the same thing. Nationals are only two years away for me and I want to win more than anything." Bailey said, lying down next to her sister. She propped herself up by her elbows and continued talking. "Our dream requires the hard work and the determination but we can't give up."

"Bailey, just stop it already." Taylor shot up from the mat with anger rushing through her whole body. She has dealt with Bailey being an exact clone of her for way too long. Enough was enough and it was time someone told her that. "This isn't our dream and it was never our dream. This is _my _dream and if I hadn't done gymnastics or if I would have quit then you would have too."

"How could you think that? I love gymnastics just as much as you do, maybe even more than you!" Bailey screamed at her sister.

"Whatever just leave me alone. I am so tired of you following me around!" Taylor pounded her fists on the mat. "Just get out of my life!"

"Fine," Bailey picked her gym bag and headed for the door. She opened the gym door, "I'm gone."

Taylor screamed loudly to let out the anger that built up inside her.

The anger at Aaron for cheating on her, the anger at Hailey for ruining her first relationship, the anger at her dad for pressuring her to be the very best, but most importantly she was angry with herself.

She knew she should not have yelled at Bailey as much as she did, because maybe Bailey did love gymnastics as much as she says. Bailey was just there at the wrong place at the wrong time.

Feeling bad about what she said to Bailey, she got up and started out to chase after her.

When she got outside, she saw Bailey wiping the tears from her eyes and running across the highway. She was almost across the highway when a car came speeding down the road.

Bailey did not notice but Taylor saw it. "Bailey!" Taylor shouted.

The last thing she saw was her sister and a car running straight into each other.

**The Harrington Summer House**

**Sophie, Bailey, Ashley, and Bella's room**

**7:00am**

"Does Bella know that you're coming back to Westchester?" Sophie asked.

"Nope, so that bitch better watch out because it's time that OCD gets its _real_ Alpha back." Ashley said as she packed her bags.

Sophie laughed, "How did Bella even get named the bitch of the school?"

"She made me mad," Ashley shrugged her shoulders and laughed slightly. "I told the whole school that she was a bitch and after awhile people were calling her names like, 'Bella the bitch' or 'bitchy Bella' or just B.B for short."

"That is so mean," Sophie, laughed.

"You told everyone that," Bella said, quietly as she walked through the door. Ashley and Sophie stopped what they were doing and looked towards the door. "Do you have any idea how that ruined my life at school? Having everyone at the school hate you and having absolutely no friends to talk with or walk down the halls with. I understand you were mad at me but to make the school hate my guts just because you were mad." Tears started to roll down Bella's cheeks but she quickly wiped them away. "How could you do that?"

As soon as Bella ran out of the room, Sophie looked over at Ashley who was still staring at the door.

"She's just being overdramatic." Sophie said, nudging Ashley in the shoulder.

"Your right," Ashley agreed then went back to packing.

**Author's note: Sorry for not updating I have been busy. I will try updating sooner and this story is almost complete only a couple more chapters I think. I might end this story after they all leave the summerhouse, in less, all of you guys want me to continue the story about what happens to them after they leave the summerhouse and go back to their homes. Thanks for reading:) REVIEW! :) **


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything! **

**The Hospital**

**Kemp, Kristen, Taylor, Cam, Ashley, Claire, and Massie**

**7:15am**

The Hurley family was a complete mess.

Taylor sat alone in a corner, angry with herself that she let this happen. Thinking that if she had not yelled then this whole thing would not have happened and Bailey would be fine. She tried to stop crying but the tears just kept spilling over her eyes like a waterfall.

Kristen was sobbing uncontrollably in the waiting room lounge chair with Massie trying her best to comfort her, but she was not much help. She was wearing her pajamas and slippers but she did not care what people thought of her outfit because when you are a mother and your child is in the hospital, nothing else matters.

Kemp was pacing back and forth in the waiting room. He blinked several times to stop tears from spilling over and wiped the palm of his hand over his face. He continued to pace the waiting room, ignoring Cam's advice to try to sit down. His little girl, his champion was now lying in a hospital bed and there was nothing he could do to help her.

Kristen wiped her eyes and attempted to calm herself down. She glanced down at her watch and noticed that it was almost time for Claire's flight to leave. She knew her best friend was probably staying here for two reasons. Reason one is because of her best friend's daughter in the hospital and reason number two is because of Ashley.

The doctor had come out a couple minutes ago and said that Bailey is doing better and they will be able to see her soon. Even though Kristen said they would call to update her and the doctor said Bailey would be ok, Claire would not go.

Kristen stood up from the waiting room chair and walked over towards Claire. "Claire you're going to miss your flight, you better get going."

"Kristen, your daughter is in the hospital. I'm not just going to leave you here, you're my best friend." Claire stood up and gave Kristen a hug. "The flight can wait and if it doesn't then I find a new one."

"Claire, I insist that you get on your plane." Kristen said, releasing from the hug. "Your kids miss you and you have work on Monday to get that promotion you have always wanted." Kristen picked up Claire's suitcase from the ground. "Now go catch your flight."

"Kristen, are you sure-"Claire said but was interrupted by Kristen.

"Yes, yes, I'm sure." Kristen said, in a happier tone. "Bailey is going to be fine."

"I know she will," Claire said, then hesitated for a moment. "I'm staying here with everyone just to be sure nothing else happens."

"Claire," Kristen started, pulling her off the side where nobody could hear. "Are you sure this isn't about Ashley? I mean, I know you were here because of Bailey and I thank you for that but are you sure that the reason you won't leave is because you know Ashley isn't getting on the plane with you."

Fresh, hot tears filled Claire's eyes and she ran her fingers through her platinum blonde hair. "I'm going to miss her, Kristen." The tears started pouring down Claire's cheeks. "She said that she doesn't want to visit until summer but she is still not sure yet. She doesn't want to see me, her own mother, she doesn't want to visit, and she doesn't care if I come up to see her."

"She doesn't mean that, Claire." Kristen said, hugging her best friend. "She just doesn't realize that she is going to miss you because you have always been there."

They released from the hug and Claire picked up her suitcase from the ground. "Then I guess this is goodbye, goodbye to everyone."

"I promise to fly down to Orlando to see you," Kristen promised.

"And I promise to fly down to Arizona," Claire promised. She felt tears fill her eyes again when she remember she had to say goodbye to Ashley. "Well I have a few more goodbyes to say."

"Bye, Claire"

Claire found Ashley sitting by her father, not saying a word. She walked up to her and set down her suitcase. "I'm going to catch my flight now."

"You guys never told me why," Ashley, said looking down at her hands then back up at her mom. "I was so excited about moving back to Westchester that I forgot to ask why." Ashley looked back and forth between her parents. "Why are my parents getting divorced?"

"Sometimes things just don't work out the way we planned." Claire said, calmly.

"Something must have happened!" Ashley exclaimed, shooting up from her seat.

"People fall out of love, Ashley and sometimes it's better if they just go their separate ways." Claire pulled Ashley into a hug. "I have to go, now."

Ashley wrapped her arms around her mother and whispered, "Goodbye mom."

As soon as they released, Ashley excused herself to the bathroom.

"Thank you for not telling her, Claire, it means a lot." Cam said standing up after Ashley was out of sight.

"I didn't do that for you, Cam, I did that for her." Claire picked up her suitcase once again. "I don't want her to hate you because Ashley can hold a grudge and once she builds up a wall to block you out of her life; it's really hard to break it down." Claire felt the tears coming but she held them back and took a deep breath. "Trust me because I have been trying this whole year and the wall is still up and rock-solid."

Claire turned her heel, walked out of the hospital and into the taxicab. She cried the whole way to the airport and her head was filled of pictures and memories of her and Cam. The first time she saw him at Massie's Halloween party, the first time they kissed at Lake Placid, the time he proposed, their wedding day.

As she hopped onto the plane, Claire could not help but think that she could go back and fix things with Cam. She could forgive him and then they could go back to being a family again but she knew deep in her heart that nothing was ever going to be the same again.

**Author's note:**

**Okay so this is not an extra long chapter but it was all I had time for because school started and I promised to update a story every week. **

**This chapter was basically about the fisher family with a little bit of the Hurley family. **

**Tell me in a review if you liked the chapter and who you want to see in the next chapter! Thanks! :) **


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. **

**Two weeks later!**

**The Harrington Summer House**

**The Bathroom**

**12:00pm**

Hailey sat in the bathroom with a pregnancy test in her hand and Aaron was waiting outside the door. She could hear him pacing back and forth down the hall and it only made her more nervous.

She knew that if the test were negative, Aaron would be gone and out of her life forever. She knew that he would devote all of his time to winning back Taylor. The idea of him convincing Taylor that what he did was a mistake and that Hailey did not mean anything to him, it absolutely drove her insane. It had to be stopped and if this test was not positive then she needed a new idea.

If by some chance that the test was positive then she and Aaron would become parents together. They would always have something to keep them together no matter what happened or how far apart they were. Aaron would have to move down to San Francisco and they would get an apartment together. They would be one, big, happy family and he would not even think about Taylor.

When she flipped over the test so she could see what it read, she gasped slightly and tears of relief and sadness came through her eyes. The test was negative and she knew that she should be jumping up for joy but she couldn't. She could not because this means Aaron is leaving.

She heard Aaron call her name from outside the door and when she did not answer, he knocked on the door quietly. "Hailey, are you ok?"

She threw the test in the trashcan then slowly opened the bathroom door. "I'm ok," she said in a quiet voice. A few more tears escaped from her eyes when she looked up at Aaron. Aaron took that as a sign that the test was a positive and that she was pregnant.

"I can't believe this," Aaron said wiping his face with his hand and blew out a giant breath.

Tears started pouring down Hailey's cheeks, she knew how upset he was right now, she could fix it by telling him that the test was negative, and there was no baby.

Hailey opened her mouth and out came a loud sob that she was holding in all this time. She opened her mouth, again, to say something but stopped herself when she felt Aaron's strong arms wrap around her. She continued to cry and she felt him kiss the top of her head and whisper, "Everything will be ok, we will figure out something."

Although Hailey wasn't comfortable with lying about being a teenage pregnant girl, something felt right to her. Maybe it had something to do to the fact that she was wrapped in Aaron's arms.

**The Hawaii Seafood Restaurant**

**12:30pm**

The Harrington family and the Fisher family (besides Claire who is on her way home to Orlando) sat at a round table and listened to Derrick and Cam's soccer memories.

Ashley and Bella sat across from each other and they tried not to even glance in the others direction. Massie was the only one who noticed the tension between the two teenage girls so she decided to try to break the tension. Once Derrick and Cam finished reminiscing about their soccer days, Massie decided to cut in and change the subject.

"So, girls," Massie started and both girls looked up and over at Massie. "Are you excited to be at the same school again?"

"Yeah," Bella answered, shy and quiet.

"We couldn't be happier, this is what we were waiting a whole year for, and now it's finally here." Ashley said, lying through her teeth. She placed a fake smile on her face and pulled off her fake happiness like a real Alpha.

Massie could see right through her because she was an Alpha herself and she could tell when someone was not telling her the truth. She figured that this was the perfect time to announce her plan to everyone.

"Cam, do you have a place to live in Westchester?" Massie asked him.

"I was either going to stay with my brother for awhile or see if I can find an apartment." Cam answered and Ashley gave a disgusted look when Cam talked about living in a small, dirty, _apartment_. "Why do you ask?"

"Well, since you and Claire were so generous when we didn't have a place to stay," Massie looked over at Bella who was looking at her with pleading eyes. "I was thinking we could return the favor and you could come stay with us."

"That would be wonderful, right Ashley." Cam smiled then nudged Ashley in the shoulder.

"That would be great, just like old times." Ashley said but the lie did not come out so well this time.

**Hawaii Hospital**

**Bailey's room**

**1:00pm**

"What does that mean?" Bailey asked in a weak voice.

"It means I think that you should take a long break from gymnastics." The doctor said, flipping through his clipboard papers.

"I can't," Bailey said sitting up slightly. "The couch just asked me to start training eight hours every day with the older girls, you can't do this."

"Bailey calm down," Kemp soothed this daughter and tried to get to relax again. "The doctor didn't say forever."

The doctor opened his mouth to say something but was then a nurse came in and told him that he was needed somewhere else. "I will come back to check on you later."

Taylor, who was sitting in the corner of the room not saying anything, got up and followed the doctor out of the room.

"Doctor Smith," Taylor called after him.

Doctor Smith turned around, "What is it? Your Bailey's sister, correct?"

"Yes I am and I was just wondering when Bailey would be able to come back to the gym." She asked him.

The doctor sighed, "I actually don't know if she would be able to come back at all, you would have to ask your doctor at home."

Taylor stood there unable to move, she knew that this was her fault. There was no one else to blame, it was all on her shoulders.

She froze for a moment, replaying the car zooming straight into her sister. She remembered her sister colliding with the car, sending her to ram into the windshield and over the hood of the car then back onto the sidewalk. As she ran across the street, she called an ambulance and knelt down next to her unconscious sister. She called her name over, and over, and over again but she never got a response. The ambulances came and she rode the whole way to the hospital, holding Bailey's hand the whole way there. Once they got there, she had to call her parents, her mother would not stop crying and her father tried to be brave for all of us but Taylor knew it was eating him alive. Everyone from the house came; all the families and the children (except Hailey and Aaron) had come to the hospital and sat in the waiting room. All Taylor told them was that she couldn't stop her fast enough and the car just collided with Bailey. After she explained it to her parents, she placed herself in the corner of the waiting room and no one talked to her the rest of the day. She didn't tell the whole truth but it certainly wasn't a lie. She hasn't said a word to Bailey since she yelled at her in the gym.

Walking over towards the door that belonged to Bailey's room, she peeked through the door window and saw Bailey crying through her green eyes. Her leg placed up in a cast, bruises covering her body, a bandage placed above her right eyebrow that hid a scar that would never go away, a brace on her wrist and neck. She saw her dad kiss Bailey's forehead and whisper something that made Bailey smile for the first time since she woke up from everything.

"Excuse me," An older nurse tapped Taylor on the shoulder, "Can I please get through here?"

"Are you going to talk to the Hurley family?" Taylor asked. Bailey was also sharing a room with a six-year-old boy.

"Yes, are you the sister?" The nurse asked.

"How did you know?"

"You two look like sisters and the way you're looking through the window says a lot." The nurse glanced in through the door window at Bailey, Kemp, and Kristen. "She needs surgery and a lot of therapy but I believe she can come back to her dream."

"What do you mean dream?" Taylor asked, wondering how this nurse knew so much about her and her sister. What dream could this possibly be?

"To be just as great of champion as her sister," The nurse smiled up at Taylor and tears filled Taylor's eyes.

**The Beach**

**1:45pm**

Sophie and Matthew walked along the beach eating there ice cream, holding hands and talking about their plans for the rest of the day. This was what they had done ever since the second day they arrived here, but this was all about to be over soon.

All the parents around the house have been talking about packing up and leaving. They have spent two months here and it is now into August, which means school will be starting again. She would have to go back to Boston without her new best friend, Ashley, and Matthew. Sophie and Matthew never really talked about being an official couple and trying a long distance relationship until they (hopefully) saw each other next year.

Sophie really liked Matthew and could not imagine him with another girl besides her. She wanted to ask him if they could try a long distance relationship but was always too afraid of his answer. Therefore, ever since last week when her mom said that she wanted to leave, she has been trying to get Matthew to ask her instead.

"So, my mom keeps saying she wants to leave but hasn't said when yet." Matthew said bringing up a new subject.

"My mom wants to leave tomorrow morning," Sophie said in a quiet voice. She knew that the secret the Hotz's were leaving would get out eventually, so she figured it was best to tell him herself.

"Tommorrow!" Matthew exclaimed as he turned and faced her with a shocked look. This was exactly the reaction Sophie tried to avoid and she avoided it by not telling him, which wasn't her brightest idea.

"I know I should have told you but I just didn't want our last day together to be all about saying goodbye," Sophie said, trying to keep her voice quiet so the others at the beach wouldn't start to stare.

"This isn't goodbye," Matthew said, sitting down on the sand then motioned for Sophie to sit beside him.

"What do you mean?" Sophie said sitting down and trying to hold the excitement in her voice. She knew that this was the moment that Matthew said that he could not imagine her with another boy and that they should give the long distance relationship a try.

"We will see each other next summer," Matthew said wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

"Can't we try something?" Sophie exclaimed standing up from where she had just sat down. "You're just going to say see you next year after we spent every day together for the last two months."

"What else do you want me to say?" Matthew asked.

"Nothing, absolutely nothing." Sophie said then ran down the beach, leaving Matthew behind.

Sophie kept running until she found a park then she sat down on a bench and started to text Ashley.

**Ash, meet me at the park need to talk to you ASAP **

She closed her phone after typing the message and ran her fingers through her long black hair. She felt stupid for running away from Matthew but she couldn't help it because she knew if she stood there any longer than tears would start to come.

She should have known that all this was to Matthew was a tiny summer fling, it probably happens to him every summer. She told herself this but she fell for him anyways.

She felt her phone vibrate in her hand and saw it was a text from Ashley saying that she would be here in two minutes. She was about to replay to the message but heard Ashley coming up behind her.

"You're lucky, my dad almost made me take Bella with me here," Ashley sat down beside me. "Bella said she had a headache, smart girl."

"Where were you guys at?" Sophie asked.

"Some restaurant and you will never guess what the worst part of it all is," Ashley said then paused for a moment. "I have to move in with them until my dad finds his own house."

"That's awful, it's like switched around now your living with her."

"I know," Ashley rolled her eyes, "Anyway, getting back on subject, why did you tell me to come here?"

Sophie explained everything that happened and she explained to her what she wanted Matthew to ask her and say to her then she told him what he actually did say. After she was finished, Ashley sat back in her seat and thought for a moment.

"Well, it was probably just some summer romance and now that it's over, you both have to say goodbye." Ashley paused again. "I understand that you want to still be with Matthew but you live in Boston and he lives in San Francisco. That is just too far away and your only fifteen years old."

"I guess you have a point but now I feel stupid because I made that big scene at the beach." Sophie said remembering the look on Matthews face when she jumped up and started screaming at him for hardly any reason at all. She probably thinks that she is some kind of freak from another planet.

"He will forgive you, don't worry." Ashley said then walked away saying that she had to use the bathroom.

Sophie sat there alone on the bench thinking that the only bathroom that was in a park would be an outhouse and she was pretty sure Ashley wouldn't ever be seen in there.

"Hey," She heard a deep voice say behind her and when she turned around there was Matthew staring at her with his beautiful green eyes.

"Hey," Sophie replied.

Matthew sat down next to her and ran his fingers through his messy curls. "What happened back there?"

"I don't know, I guess I'm just not ready to say goodbye," Sophie said, nervously sliding her ring up and down her finger.

"We'll keep in touch," Matthew said, leaning back in his seat.

"Promise?" Sophie asked, looking up at him.

"Promise," Matthew said then leaned in and kissed her. "This isn't goodbye."

Sophie wanted to believe him, she really did, but she couldn't. She had this gut feeling that there was something that he was not telling her and before she left off this island, she was going to find out what.


End file.
